


【盾冬】Nipple Stimulation

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因為看到微博上某張圖想到的靈感 http://www.plurk.com/p/lgbm04</p>
<p>雖然標題簡單粗暴，內容也簡單粗暴，就是乳頭調情</p>
<p>不過其實內容不汙，是很正經的學術研究（。</p>
<p>我家一如往常的兩人，還請慎入</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Nipple Stimulation

＿＿＿

 

 

史蒂夫非常專注的盯著眼前的兩點……正確來說，是巴奇胸前的左右兩點－－也就是乳頭。

屬於哺乳類特有，專門提供後代豐厚乳汁的器官。同時也是富含著性機能的敏感器官。即使是男性，也足以透過刺激乳頭得到快感。

而這正是史蒂夫最近最想要研究的課題之一－－如何用各種方法讓巴奇在性愛時能夠感到快樂。

史蒂夫跟巴奇除了同樣身為神盾局的特工人員以及復仇者聯盟的一員以外，同時也是一對歷經了千辛萬苦好不容易重逢的情侶，久別重逢後的激情理所當然會點燃雙方的情慾之火。

更何況兩人都是身體健壯的熱血青年，兩人在私底下的相處時間，幾乎都是忙著如何探索彼此的身體內外，共同追求天堂般的極致愉悅。

然而不久後史蒂夫發現一件事，那就是雖然巴奇剛開始總是熱情如火，而且他的體力也已經算是非常優秀了，但跟自己比起來還是相對之下有些不足。

簡單來說就是通常兩人幹到最後已經先解放過幾次的巴奇都會皺著眉，一副這傢伙他媽到底要到什麼時候才要射的無奈表情看著天花板任他搖晃。

這讓史蒂夫對巴奇感到抱歉。他也是男人，大概知道身處不應期還被插著劇烈搖晃是一件難受的事，但他也沒辦法，巴奇的內部總是熱烈的接納他、歡迎他，讓他每次只要一進入之後非到萬不得已實在捨不得離開那處銷魂的天堂。

於是史蒂夫只好想些別的方法，能讓巴奇在射過以後被插著的情況下也能感到快感，不至於太難受。

但是他試過撫慰巴奇的陰莖，卻還沒有親吻來得有效，有時候史蒂夫太過執著於套弄巴奇硬不起來的傢伙還會被惱羞成怒的巴奇踢下床。

所以現在，史蒂夫決定試一試他之前透過網路搜尋到的刺激乳頭的方法。

他之前就有過幾次在激情之下吸吮巴奇乳頭的行為，那時巴奇的反應都還不錯，雖然每次都會紅著臉嘟噥：「我又不是女人你再也吸吸不出什麼。」

不過史蒂夫可以從巴奇收縮的肉壁中感覺得出來他嘴上叨叨其實感覺應該很舒服。那麼史蒂夫就有充分的理由慫恿巴奇讓他試試看各種刺激乳頭的方法。

在史蒂夫那麼提議之後，巴奇先是目瞪口呆的望著他，接著從那雙認真的眼眸中他明白到史蒂夫並不是在開玩笑，那他就只好接受史蒂夫的提議。因為巴奇比誰都了解史蒂夫的固執，一旦他決定要做什麼，而且認為是正確的，那麼恐怕就算上帝也無法動搖他的決心。

這就是為什麼巴奇現在會赤裸著胸膛，坐在沙發上，忍受自己男朋友瞪大眼睛盯著自己乳頭看的原因。

在巴奇脫去了上衣之後，史蒂夫已經凝視了他的胸部將近十分鐘了。平常他們上床的時候史蒂夫的確算是前戲比較細心的類型，但像這樣死盯著看什麼都不做算是很少見。

雖說都是男人，但畢竟乳頭也算是一個男人的私密部位，平常不會輕易裸露在外，再加上史蒂夫盯著自己乳頭看的眼神是如此熱中，卻又什麼都不做，讓巴奇無法不感到莫名的焦躁跟亢奮得不到滿足的空虛。

原本平坦的兩顆小肉粒在史蒂夫認真的凝視下竟有些顫抖地慢慢變硬凸起，讓巴奇忍不住感到了羞恥，但又不願做出用雙手遮住乳頭那種簡直像是小姑娘家的舉動，只好出聲表示抗議：「……你到底要看到什麼時候？再不試我要穿上衣服了。」

「啊，抱歉……」史蒂夫抓了抓頭，有些臉紅的解釋：「我在想你乳頭的顏色跟形狀都好漂亮。」

「去你的！」巴奇馬上伸出右手在史蒂夫的大腿上用力拍打了一下，並紅著臉斥了一聲：「沒有一個男人被稱讚乳頭漂亮會開心的好嗎？羅傑斯！」

雖然巴奇的確有那麼一點感到開心，因為那麼稱讚他的人是史蒂夫，而且巴奇知道史蒂夫從來不說謊。

「抱歉……但我只是把我心裡想的……」

「閉嘴，到底試不試？」

「試！」

在巴奇用不耐煩掩飾羞恥的瞪視下，史蒂夫連忙舉起雙手甩了甩，然後伸向巴奇兩邊的突起上。

在腦中翻閱著所收集來的資料，史蒂夫小心翼翼的用食指跟中指夾著巴奇還有些柔軟的肉粒，在上下左右兩旁的乳暈上不時變換著角度輕輕摩擦。

「唔。」

輕度的刺激所帶來的酥麻感讓巴奇身軀一顫，微蹙起眉嘆出一聲低吟，原本還有些柔軟的肉粒在史蒂夫手指的摩擦下逐漸變得鼓脹硬挺，顏色也比之前更加的紅艷。

觀察著巴奇明顯的變化，受到鼓勵的史蒂夫改用指腹往內按壓著堅硬的突起，並出聲問道：「舒服嗎？」

雙頰早已泛起紅暈的巴奇抿了抿唇，忍著不去顫抖呻吟，顫動著半垂的睫毛，小聲的哼了一聲，勉強算是做出同意的回應。

於是史蒂夫更加興奮，用大拇指跟食指捏住了巴奇的乳頭輕輕施力擠壓、旋轉、搓揉，直弄得巴奇滿臉通紅，張開顫抖的唇瓣急促低喘，垂在兩旁的雙手緊抓著沙發不時因如電流般流竄而過的快感而抽搐抖動，下身的慾望不知不覺間已經半勃起，撐起了褲檔。

來自胸前不斷往上攀升的快感與下身不得解放的欲望折磨著巴奇，削弱著他的羞恥心與自尊心，讓他忍不住扭動著屁股，用自身的鼓脹磨蹭史蒂夫的大腿內側。

「被玩弄乳頭很舒服嗎？嗯？巴奇？可以只靠乳頭高潮嗎？」看著巴奇如此大膽淫蕩的模樣，史蒂夫的呼吸也急促了起來，不免有些壞心的低聲問著，並更加用力快速地摩擦著巴奇已被磨得紅腫的乳尖，迫使巴奇終於忍不住顫抖著身軀從打顫的牙關中發出一聲又一聲的求饒跟呻吟。

「啊……別……別再玩我的胸了……嗯啊……史蒂……夫……我不要只靠乳頭高潮……」

難耐的快感讓巴奇身軀不由自主的顫慄、抽搐，迷亂的搖著頭發出帶著哭腔的委屈哀求。

「你想要什麼？巴克……」史蒂夫絲毫沒有放鬆玩弄巴奇乳頭的力道，甚至刻意加重了磨擦的力道及速度，並不是輕彈、敲打著被折磨到極度敏感且紅腫發熱的肉粒。

在強烈得近乎疼痛的刺激下，巴奇扭動著不住顫抖的腰，將手包覆著史蒂夫那即使隔著布料也能清楚感知到的火熱硬挺，低喘著濕熱的氣息渴求般地誘惑著他，「我想要你……你這根大傢伙狠狠捅進來……插……插射我……」

「好吧，巴奇……我們可以下次再試試看……如何玩到你射……」巴奇如此大膽直白的邀請，史蒂夫當然無法拒絕，立刻將淚眼汪汪全身染滿紅潮，特別是胸前兩點更是紅腫不堪的巴奇輕輕壓倒在沙發上，脫下他的褲子，低聲說著：「現在我就來滿足你。」

不知是否因為巴奇是如此渴望被侵入，再加上之前乳尖的快感刺激，巴奇的小穴什麼都還沒有潤滑卻已經濕潤，隨著巴奇急促的低喘而一張一合地收縮，於是史蒂夫也沒去拿潤滑劑只是舔濕自己的手指後一口氣插入，笑著欣賞巴奇弓身尖叫的美麗模樣，

「嗯啊啊！」

被突然入侵的撕裂痛只在一瞬間，巴奇早已習慣被史蒂夫侵犯的肉體很快就適應了史蒂夫的手指，柔軟溫熱的潮濕肉壁甚至彷彿不知羞恥的渴望更多般地蠕動著，歡喜的迎接史蒂夫前往更深處。

「嗯……啊……夠了……夠了史蒂夫……快點進來……我等不及了……」

主動張開雙腿讓史蒂夫能夠方便侵犯至最深處，巴奇軟黏的甜蜜要求讓史蒂夫匆匆地擴張完後很快抽出手指，拉下自己的拉鍊，扶著自己碩大的火熱硬挺，抓著巴奇的腰猛地貫穿了他。

「啊！」

瞬間被撐開的脹痛感以及被填滿的充實快感同時侵襲著巴奇，讓他不由自主地大大弓起身子，仰頭發出混著些許疼痛卻又舒爽無比的高亢尖叫。

緊接著來自史蒂夫狂猛的一陣抽插，讓巴奇被操得舒服得不得了，只能渾身酥軟的任由史蒂夫抓著他的大腿一下又一下用力撞入他的深處。

他的身體太習慣並樂於被男人操幹了，即使沒有撫慰前面的陰莖，只要史蒂夫在他的內裡大力抽插、不斷頂撞他的前列腺，巴奇就能夠很快達到高潮，之後就是一段空白的餘韻與不應期。

就像現在，如同所要求的在被插射之後，巴奇有些失神的大口喘著氣仰望天花板，承受著史蒂夫依然猛烈的衝撞。

「唔……嗯……哈啊……啊啊！」

忽然間，史蒂夫張口含住了巴奇的乳尖，左胸上被折磨得極度敏感的乳尖被溫熱潮濕的事物給包覆住的刺激讓巴奇像被電到般渾身一震，繃住了身子發出一聲驚叫，同時另一邊同樣也紅腫不堪的右胸乳尖則是被手指揉捏按壓著。

來自兩乳上的酥麻電流不斷刺激著巴奇，而史蒂夫又快速頂弄著他的前列腺，太過強烈的快感讓他的身子不住抽搐、痙攣，仰起頭在史蒂夫的多方夾攻下尖叫哭喊。

「不要……啊啊！史蒂……史蒂夫……我會……我會死……」

巴奇幾乎要錯覺自己會因太過瘋狂的快感而氣絕，死命甩頭、扭動身子但史蒂夫依然不動於衷的折磨著他，直到巴奇全身痙攣著達到不射精的高潮，不停收縮的內壁緊緊絞著史蒂夫讓他終於射在裡面為止。

全身不斷小幅度抽搐著，巴奇在超乎想像的快感中失去了意識。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

隔天出任務的時候，全程巴奇臉色都不太好看。

由於巴奇的乳頭被玩得紅腫破皮、發燙生疼，即使在史蒂夫的幫忙下抹了些藥後貼上了OK繃。但依然還是會磨擦到，讓他又麻又疼，忍不住瞪著史蒂夫。

而造成他行動不適的罪魁禍首只是一臉抱歉的笑著，將手放在他的胸前，溫柔的撫摸，「回去我再幫你舔舔就不疼了。」

聽完史蒂夫的話，巴奇抓住了史蒂夫的雙手，對著他甜蜜一笑後，猛力將他甩到半空中。

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

寫完都要看不懂乳這個字了  
原本只是想寫一下乳頭調教，結果還是不插入不痛快（


End file.
